Lunia Solaris
Created November 28, 2019 __TOC__ This character is one of two created by Annika for Halloween 2019. Her partner is Analise Hearthstone. Lunia is a humanoid familiar to Analise. She was originally a vampire crab that scuttled across the shores of a dark beach near Analise’s home, but was transformed with magic into a humanoid creature. About :Lunia used to be a vampire crab, and was suddenly given a humanoid form after Analise found her one day by the shores of the beach near her home. Lunia eventually became Analise’s familiar and assistant, though she took a while to adjust to her new form. :Despite being given humanistic features, Lunia still kept her claws. In addition, she had to be taught human mannerisms and get used to walking around on two legs. At first, she kept doing crab-like things and walking strangely. She also struggled to understand how things around her worked, and at times would leave the house to try to go back into the ocean, only to be chased down by Analise. :After a while, Lunia became adjusted to her new form and was able to enjoy Analise’s company. She became pretty helpful to her mistress, and found that she liked spending time with her. Personality :Lunia is a bit of a tough cookie. She is usually expressionless and straightforward about things, mostly because she has no sense of wrong and right, etiquette, or any other practices and standards humans and other similar thinking creatures adhere to. All she knows is survival, having once been a crab on the dark shores of the island she lives on. :Lunia does find that she enjoys many things that humans do. She likes music, particularly the gentle harmonies of the flute (the first time she ever heard music, though, she became frightened and skittered away!). Lunia also seems to love savory seafood dishes, having lived her life on a diet of whatever creature she found on the beach as a crab. She'd never eaten cooked food before, but found that she preferred it over what she used to eat. :Lunia still has some tendency to hunt prey and will often chase creatures she sees. There are also times where she tries to "protect" Analise from very small threats, since she still considers everything a threat even though she is now bigger than most of the things she used to know as dangerous. Mew Form Vampire Crab.jpg Purple Candy.jpg :Lunia's alias is Mew Vampira, and she has the DNA of a Vampire Crab. Her associated element is shadow, and her associated food is Purple Candy. Since she is infused with magic, she has the power of telekinesis and possession, able to become a shadowy form and possess other living things. She mostly uses this to protect Analise, but has been known to use it against prey for dinner. :Mew Vampira has no weapon, since she has crab claws on her body and fights with those instead. She is actually able to transform back to a crab whenever she likes, and occasionally will ride Analise's back when she turns into a cat to explore. Relationship With Analise :Lunia does feel a strong bond with Analise, who takes care of her. In turn, Lunia does her best to watch over Analise, making sure she is well accommodated and happy. She does not always enjoy her perky nature, but she still cares about her witch friend. As Analise's familiar, she also considers it her duty to stick by Analise's side. Trivia *Lunia was originally going to be a bat *Lunia’s name was based off of the username of an old goth friend of mine whom I used to chat with online *Lunia was originally going to have white hair Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Annika's Pages Category:Annika's Single Mews Category:Mews with Crustacean Genes Category:Purple Mews Category:Black Mews Category:Weapon Users: Psychic Category:Weapon Users: Physical Category:Weapon Users: None Category:Weapon Users: Darkness Category:Mews Whose Genes Manifest Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities